Entre nosotros
by animefull4ever
Summary: Entre razas que conviven con humanos hasta que un hecho cambia el punto de vista de Luffy sobre las cosas comunes, Nami quien cree ha llegado a una cuidad tranquila pero ella esla causa de que la paz dependa de ella.
1. El comienzo de la intranquilidad

Entre razas que conviven con humanos hasta que un hecho cambia el punto de vista de Luffy sobre las cosas comunes, Nami quien cree ha llegado a una cuidad tranquila se da cuenta que puede ver cosas que son sobrenaturales.

**-Es de universo alternos, ellos mantendrán algunos superpoderes y fuerza sobre humana (De la serio y de las características de las razas que serán los protagonistas)-**

**-Aquí existirán todo tipo de razas, la cuidad era tranquila hasta que los tritones comenzaran a atacar a todo tipo de personas-**

**-Tratare de dejar las personalidades intactas-**

**-Sin más disfruten de esta historia-**

**********************-++++3···*·**

(POV Luffy)

Muchos dicen que nosotros los vampiros no existimos o que somos despiadados e inhumano, la verdad es que solamente depende de que tribu sean un ejemplo es mi familia Monkey D. es la familia principal de un clan completo solamente tenemos algunas reglas, la primera es jamás demostrar nuestra raza ni poderes a un humano, debemos protegernos y proteger a un humano en peligro solamente en ese caso podemos ocupar y demostrar nuestros poderes, jamás entablar una relación amorosa o de amistad cercana. Pasamos desapercibidos por la sociedad humana solamente para ellos somos otros mas en mi caso estoy en una preparatoria voy en ultimo año con 18 años junto a mi mejor amigo, Zoro Roranoa el y toda su familia le es leal a mi familia desde hace siglos ellos siempre son nuestra mano derecha, el va en mi mismo salón de clase junto a otros de nuestro clan, la verdad es que la forma de saber quien es vampiro y quien no, es una marca que tenemos en la espalda junto con los ojos y el olor que nos caracteriza. En este momento me voy hacia mi casa caminando tenia que hacer un proyecto con unos mortales la verdad es que este mundo es divertido, en eso veo a una mujer corriendo asustada.

**-Tu corre o también te atraparan-**Me dijo aquella mujer, no podía distinguir el color de cabellos peros sus ojos estaban iluminados, me pregunto si ella será igual que yo, no se el por que pero comencé a correr a par con ella mientras una criatura nos perseguía corríamos por un callejón en eso vi una camioneta, como odiaba a los aficionados que nos yerren atrapar para estupidos experimento lo peor es que ellos tienen aparatos donde pueden ver nuestro calor corporal de que por si es mas bajo de lo normal

**-No creas que te dejare humana tu sabor es muy apetitoso**-Dijo aquella criatura al voltear me di cuenta que era un hombre triton junto con los cazadores eran los que mas odiaba vivían siguiendo humanos inocentes

**-Hey tu también tienes una olor interesante-**Dijo nuevamente el triton

**-Demonios-**Dije en voz alta la chica estaba perdiendo velocidad y la camioneta nos alcanzaba, en ese momento la tome a esa mujer en mis brazos al estilo nupcial y corrí lo mas rápido que me daban las piernas note un edificio abandonado sin ningún esfuerzo salte el muro y deje a la chica en el piso-**¿Estas bien?-**

**-¡Crees que estoy bien casi me atrapa un monstruo!-**Dijo mientras la podía ver con mas claridad su rostro fino, ojos de color miel, cabello naranjo y su hermosa figura, note que tenia una herida en el brazo

**-Maldición tienes una herida**-Dije mientras me rompía la manga de mi camisa y me acercaba a ella

**-¿Cómo saltaste este muro?**-Dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia tras pero sin darse cuenta estaba contra la pared, le tome delicadamente del brazo y le envolví la manga como si fuera un yeso seguramente por lo mismo la estaban persiguiendo su olor era muy embriagador

**-Gracias misteriosas extraño pero ahora debo irme a casa**-Dijo mientras se trataba de alejar de mi yo solamente me quede mirándole por que trataba de escalar el muro pero no podía, sonreí al ver sus incontables intentos hasta que sentí la presencia del triton, era cierto la chica tenia olor a sangre totalmente atrayente si no estuviera acostumbrado probablemente ya me hubiese abalanzado sobre ella, comencé a desabrocharme mi camisa

**-¿Qué haces, eres un violador?-**Me dijo levantando la voz y le tire mi camisa, ella estaba algo sonrojada y nerviosa

**-Pontela tu olor es muy perceptible-**Dije mirándole saque de mi bolso mi vestón del mi preparatoria y me puse una débil camiseta

-**Los tengo humanos, no podrán contra mi-**Dijo aquel triton que nos persiguió mire fijamente al sujeto le mostré mi dentadura retándole-**Sabia que ustedes no podían ser humanos normales-**

**-Déjala en paz a ella…-**Dije mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe haciendo que se cayese y golpease contra la pared del edificio note que una presencia mas fuerte se nos acercaba era mejor salir de aquel lugar, tome a la chica nuevamente como antes y al igual como la primera vez nos alejamos pero esta vez me asegure de llegar aun mas lejos de donde estábamos

**-¿Qué eres?-**Me dijo aquella mujer algo asustada empujándome

**-Te salve eso es lo que importa, ¿Vives por estos lugares?-**Pregunte

-**La verdad es que me mude aquí hace como 5 días y no conozco bien la cuidad, creí que era tranquila pero no es a si para nada –**

-**Ohhh en ese caso mira ven conmigo, te apuesto que te gustara la cuidad yo te llevo-**Dije mientras señalaba que se subiera a mi espalda-**Soy Luffy vivo cerca de aquí-**

**-Soy Nami, vivo en la calle Cocoyashi cerca de un clan creo que es-**

**-Bueno en ese clan vivo yo, te paso a dejar pero ven vamos a ver la cuidad desde allá arriba –**Dije sonriéndole en ese momento detrás de un árbol salio un hombre armado

**-Demonios, Nami quédate cerca mío-**Dije mientras trataba de esquivar rápidamente aquella filosa espada en ese momento sentí otra presencia pero esta me era familiar era mi amigo-**¡Zoro es bueno verte!**-

-**Pedazo de idiota, por que no ocupas tus… ¿Qué haces con una humana?**-Dijo mientras luchaba con sus espadas contra aquel humano

**-Buenos nos persiguieron tritones, cazadores y ahora mas cazadores-**Dijo Luffy mientras veía luchar a su amigo peliverde era el mejor espadachín de la cuidad

**-Dime capitán que hago con este sujeto**-Dijo Zoro mientras se acercaba al tipo que estaba en el suelo

**-Déjalo no creo que nos quiera volver a molestar**-Dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-**Soy Zoro, creo que es hora de que esta humana se valla a su casa, no crees que vio mucho-**Dijo Zoro a su amigo pelinegro

**-No es solo que tenia una herida y su olor era distintivo por eso tiene mi camisa-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba a la chica pelinaranja

**-Soy Nami y no entiendo bien esta cuidad-**Dijo Nami mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes

**-Vamos a ir a dejarte a tu casa-**Dijo Luffy animado se fueron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una casa de porte mediana en donde Nami se despidió y ellos se fueron a su clan

**-Luffy…sabes que eso esta prohibido**-Dijo Zoro mientras entraban a la gran casa

**-Ella no sabe lo que somos, probablemente no es solo una humana por que ella se que ve lo mismo que nosotros ya sabes cosas que no son normales-**Dije mientras entrábamos a la casa y yo me acercaba al refrigerador

Al día siguiente-(POV Auntor)

**-Bueno jóvenes no se si notaran, que tienen una compañera nueva de salón por favor trátenla con cariño-**Dijo un hombre pelirrojo en eso se abrió la puerta rápidamente captando la atención de todos

**-Perdón profesor Shanks…-****Dijo**un hombre de cabello negro y el otro de verde

**-Por favor esperen a fuera les dije a ambos que no les dejaría entrar si llegaban tarde una vez mas –**Dijo el hombre pelirrojo

-**Pero…**-

**-Pero nada señor Monkey**-Dijo mientras se iban y cerraban la puerta, después de que tono la campana ambos pudieron entrar

**-Te dije Luffy deberíamos venirnos corriendo-**Dijo Zoro mientras tiraba su bolso al final de las mesas sin notar que una chica estaba a su lado

**-Cuidado idiota-**Dijo Nami al notar que casi el chico le golpea

**-Tu eres la chica de anoche, mire que coincidencia**-Dijo Luffy dentándose en la mesa de la chica

-**Al parecer siempre llegas tarde-**Comento Nami y el joven le sonreía-**¿Qué tipo de persona eres?, estuve leyendo unos libros locales, descubrí y relacionando la información, esta cuidad tiene leyendas de razas de criaturas extraordinarias**-

**-Creo que sabe algo…-**Dijo Zoro a su amigo

**-Anda dime que leíste**-Dijo Luffy interesado en la historia que le relataría

**-Antiguamente este lugar era habitado solo por humanos con modificación genética como hombres lobo, vampiros como esas cosas que me ataco anoche por lo que investigue ahora todos conviven en esta cuidad, tu anoche Luffy tuviste una velocidad increíble y tu Zoro tu fuerza es sobre humana-**Dijo Nami mientras los chicos sonreían aguantando la risa

**-Shi shi shi shi-**Riendo el moreno junto con su amigo**-¡Realmente crees todo lo que sale en la red es mentira!...solamente entrenamos mas que cualquier persona ordinaria-**

**-Que eres una bruja-**Molesto su amigo el peliverde, para luego cambiar su expresión a una seria en eso un hombre entro por la ventana

-¡**Maldición entonces esta cosa que es!-**Dijo Nami algo asustada, Luffy cerro la puerta con llave

**-Nami quédate cerca mió, esto es un gritón-**Dijo Luffy

-**Que bien chico, muy inteligente yo soy el capitán de ellos y no vengo por ustedes vengo por la chica-**Dijo el triton mientras se acercaba a Luffy pero Zoro le ataco con la espada y lo detuvo el triton se acomodaba nuevamente para volver a atacar

**-¡Dime como y de donde saco esa espada!-**Grito Nami

**-¡No somos simples humanos ya te lo dije!-**Dijo Luffy

**-¡Quiero a la chica, la sangre pura, si no la tengo yo otros vendrán por ella!-**Dijo aquel triton volviendo a atacar-¡**Ella es mi presa y como que me llamo Arlong, será mía!-**

**-Luffy llévatela a un lugar seguro yo lo detendré y estaré hay enseguida-**Dijo Zoro mientras le miraba fijamente-**Escúchame Arlong a diferencia suya los humanos son nuestros compañeros**-

**-Vamonos rápido**-Dijo Luffy tomando a la chica en hombro y saltando por la ventana ante los gritos de la misma pelinaranja

**-Por favor dime, ¿Por qué me buscan, quien realmente eres?-**Dijo mientras se dormía por la energía utilizada

**-Oe no te duermas, demonios-**Dijo apurando paso para llegar a su casa y tumbarla en su cama bajando al primer piso a esperar a su amigo

**-¿Y la chica?-**Pregunto Zoro

-**Se durmió ya sabes absorben energía-**Dijo Luffy mientras estaba sentado viendo un libro

-**Seguramente te afecta a ti también, ¿Sabias que tienes un libro en tus manos?-Comento el espadachín molestando a su compañero**

**-Por alguna razón esta chica debemos cuidarla, hasta que sepamos por que demonios la perseguían y que es realmente-**Dijo Luffy

**-¿Qué propones decirles a nuestros amigos que estemos pendiente de ella o acaso quieres que viva con nosotros?-**Dijo Zoro al notar una mirada asombrosa por parte de su amigo, se golpeo el rostro

**-¡Zoro eres un genio!-**Dijo el moreno-**Eres genial-**

-**Ufff me pregunto como el puede ser nuestro líder-**Mientras noto que el chico subía al segundo piso, simplemente esperaría a que bajara

**-¿Dónde estoy?-**Murmuro Nami mientras lentamente despertaba noto a un chico cerca de ella

**-Estas en mi cuarto, tranquila aquí estas a salvo…¿Tienes familia?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-No vivo sola, hace pocos meses algo como eso la atrapo y no se mas de ella por eso me vine aquí donde se supone que estaría mas tranquila**-Dijo Nami

**-¿Dónde cuando te persiguen?-**Volvió a preguntar el moreno

-**Desde los 15 años-**

**-15 años…-**Murmuro el chico-**Por favor…! ¿Quédate conmigo o mejor dicho vive conmigo? ¡-**

**********************-++++3···*·**

**Bueno aquí con otro fic….este va dedicado a pues la hermana de mi novia para ti Francisca!...bueno espero que sea de su agrado y buena suerte, ya continuare mis demás proyectos! Gracias por su apoyo en mis demás fic…buena semana adios.**


	2. Ataque a una camara, fin de la paz

Entre razas que conviven con humanos hasta que un hecho cambia el punto de vista de Luffy sobre las cosas comunes, Nami quien cree ha llegado a una cuidad tranquila se da cuenta que puede ver cosas que son sobrenaturales.

**-Es de universo alternos, ellos mantendrán algunos superpoderes y fuerza sobre humana (De la serie y de las características de las razas que serán los protagonistas)**

**-Aquí existirán todo tipo de razas, la cuidad era tranquila hasta que los tritones comenzaran a atacar a todo tipo de personas-**

**-Tratare de dejar las personalidades intactas-**

**-Sin más disfruten de esta historia-**

********************-++++3···*·

Zoro estaba tratando de dormir pero le fue inútil ya que se escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente del segundo piso, subió prácticamente corriendo su deber era proteger a Luffy

**-¡Que pasa!-**Dijo Zoro abriendo la puerta de sorpresa vio que Luffy estaba tratando de ponerse de pie y la chica estaba con cara de sorprendida pero con una mirada fría

**-¡Como puedes preguntar algo a si, pedazo de idiota!- **Grito Nami nuevamente para ponerse de pie y acercándose a la puerta

-**Tomare eso como un "no", dime como es que tienes tanta fuerza, te vez como una mujer débil además como es tu cuerpo creí que eras mas "Señorita"…-**Comento Luffy grave error, la chica golpeo nuevamente esta vez en la cabeza haciendo que el chico se quejara fuertemente

**-¡Idiota sin cerebro eso jamás se le dice a una mujer!-**Dijo Nami enojada

**-Oe chica no creas que te dejare que lastimes a si a Luffy, te cortare en trocitos-**Dijo tomando una espada y acercándose a ella

**-Zoro tranquilo no es nada mi abuelo pega mas fuerte-**Comento el moreno-**No lo malentiendas…lamento que sonara pervertido de mi parte pero dime cual es el apellido de tu familia-**

**-No lo se-**Dijo Nami

**-¿Cómo que no sabes?**-Dijo Zoro sin creer

**-No lo se aparte lo único que recuerdo es mi hermana-**Murmuro Nami con nostalgia

**-Lo lamento, ven te diré que te escolten-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba a la pelinaranja

**-¿Para que quieres que me escolten?-**Pregunto la mujer

**-Que no es obvio por algo te están persiguiendo, tienes una gran fuerza y al parecer absorbes habilidades-**Dijo Zoro mientras se apoyaba de la pared pesadamente sin dejar de mirarle, alguien entro apresuradamente a la habitación

-**¡Chicos cree una súper guarida!-**Dijo un hombre alto y macizo de cabello azul, vestido en tanga, con una pose un tanto raro para notar la presencia de la chica dejo su pose por una de duda-**Hey soy Franky…un gusto conocerla-**

**-¿Qué mas sucede Franky?-**Pregunto Zoro

**-Hechiceros de magia obscuras dicen que nos unamos a una búsqueda de una mujer de sangre pura que ella es la elegida de este era-**Dijo Franky

**-Vamos a darle una visita, ¿Zambai es tu mano derecha Franky?-**Pregunto Luffy y se acerco a Nami

**-****Si –**Respondió el peliazul

**-****Dile a el que te acompañe también, Zoro acompáñame, Franky vuelvo enseguida–**Dijo Luffy mientras tomaba a Nami por la piernas

**-****¡Bájame animal!****-**Dijo Nami golpeando al chico

**-¿Le amarro las manos?-**Pregunto Zoro

-**Tranquilo sus golpes no son fuertes, vamos donde un amigo para que comprobemos que eres-**Dijo Luffy mientras caminaban a un edificio que estaba a dos cuadras, subieron a un ascensor y tocaron la puerta.

**-Luffy adelante pasa, Zoro que sugoi verte, ¿como están tus heridas?-**Pregunto un joven de cabello castaño, estatura media, con un sombrero

**-****Están mejor Chopper mira**-Dijo Zoro mientras se sacaba la camisa

**-Chopper necesito un favor esta chica se llama Nami**-Dijo Luffy mientras la dejaba en un sillón

**-Un gusto Nami ya sabes mi nombre, soy medico del clan-**Dijo mientras le daba la mano

**-****Quiero pruebas de que pod****-**Pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre de cabello negro, nariz mas larga de lo normal

**-¡Hechiceros y tritones se han unido, mandaron un mensaje, te esperan a las 22hrs en el mirador debes ir solamente con un escolta!-**Dijo Ussop algo cansado-**También han dicho que no protejan mas a la chica o nosotros saldremos perjudicados-**

**-Bien Ussop te presento a la chica que protegemos, ella es Nami**_-_Dijo Luffy señalándola, mirando a Zoro-**Bueno aun que se unan no tienes posibilidades contra nosotros- **

**-Si los demás nos apoyan…siempre y cuando de que se trate-**Comento Chopper

**-Usopp necesito que le digas a Franky que valla pero escondido con su amigo también necesito que convoques a-**Mirando a Nami quien estaba atenta a su conversación**- ****A nuestros amigos para mañana en el lugar de siempre….busquen a Kuina y a Tashigui- **

**-Esta bien, después los veo-**Dijo Usopp saliendo de la habitación

**-¿Qué pasa con esta mujer?-**Dijo Chopper mirándole

-**Olvida lo que te estaba diciendo…cuando lleguen la chicas necesito que la cuiden, que Nami no se mueva de tu departamento, buena suerte adiós**-Dijo Luffy saliendo junto a Zoro

**-Bueno Nami, quieres comer o beber algo**-Menciono el pelicastaño

-**Seguro****-**Dijo Nami

-**Como conociste a Luffy, como es que te cuida tanto****-**Dijo mientras tomaba unas tazas

**-Lo conocí anoche mientras me perseguía un triton en realidad no se…ustedes que raza son- **

**-¿Qué piensas que somos Nami?- **

**En el mirador**

**-****¿Crees que vengan solos Arlong?-**Pregunto un hombre con una capa

**-No ellos jamás están solos...Pero necesito que se escondan hasta que les de una señal-**Dijo el triton esperando a que llegasen

**-Los demonios dijeron que mañana ellos les invitaron a una charla, que dices si interferimos o atacamos e buscamos a es mujer****-**Dijo nuevamente el hombre

-**No Wapol ir a su clan incluso para nosotros es problemático, no olvidemos que son vampiros de sangre pura la mayoría, eso nos deja en cierta desventaja, cuando se den cuenta que lo que protegen les puede perjudicar esa chica será nuestra**-Dijo Arlong mientras notaba que Luffy se acercaba con otro hombre

**-Zoro es mi primer oficial debe estar siempre-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba a Arlong y Wapol

**-Comprendo eso, bueno la chica la queremos a cambio dejaremos en paz al resto de humanos-**Dijo Arlong mientras miraba al moreno

**-¿Por qué la quieren no es nada especial?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-****En efecto la es, los hechiceros ancestrales dijeron que una vez cada 50 años, una mujer de sangre y vida pura puede poner en paz a las razas, tienes poderes curativos, absorbe habilidades con solo que te tocara, entre otras**-Dijo Wapol mientras les sonreía-**Nosotros y los tuyos Luffy tenemos una afinidad por ser pertenecientes a lo oscuro pero queremos a la chica, si el que le tenga será beneficiado hasta que nuestra raza se extinga- **

**-¿Entonces si seremos beneficiados por que razón les daremos a la chica?-**Dijo Zoro mientras tomaba sus espada ante cualquier ataque

**-Todo tiene su contrario hasta para nosotros, bueno la cosa es la siguiente y en este momento le estamos viendo, puede que se arme una guerra cosa que los humanos también saldrán perjudicados, esa chica si se entera de lo que es…puede extinguirnos por completo solamente ella decidirá lo que sucede con nosotros…no se si me explico, en otras palabra ella ve si nosotros continuamos vivos o no por que es la única con este poder destructivo una vez que le descubra, una vez tuvimos la presencia de esos seres fue cuando acordamos vivir en paz –**Dijo Arlong

**-****¡Bajo ninguna manera les daremos a Nami, mañana tendremos una reunión todas las razas decidiremos si es verdad lo que dicen!****-**Dijo Luffy mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar, en eso el hechicero dijo unas palabras al notar esto Zoro ataco al hechicero

**-¡Traicion!-**Grito Arlong en eso salieron tritones y de los hechiceros rodeando a ambos jóvenes, Zoro empuño sus katanas y Luffy solamente sonrío

**En el departamento de Chopper **

**-Me confunden son como personas normales pero son fuertes, rápidos y** –Dijo la mujer pero al joven castaño se le callo una de las tazas

**-Entrenamos mas que personas ordinarias…pero lo bueno es que te estamos protegiendo, aquí será la única parte donde estarás segura, eso te lo aseguro, lo que somos Nami tenemos prohibido decirlo no pienso faltar a esa ley**-Dijo el castaño mientras sacaba la taza en eso tocaron la puerta fuertemente

**-¡Atacaron a Kuina fue un cazador!-**Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, alto y delgado, estaba muy preocupado

**-Ven tráela aquí-**Dijo Chopper mientras abría la puerta y notaba una central muy diferente a lo que se veía-¿**Cómo sabes que fue un cazador, Sanji?-**

**-Vi a uno cerca cuando llegue aquí-**Dijo el hombre y noto una presencia, se giro sus ojos se encontraron con los de esa mujer**-¡Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto!-**

**-Ehhh….gracias-**Dijo la mujer

**-Soy Sanji y prometo protegerte-**Dijo el rubio para arrodillarse

**-¿Ella estará bien?-**Pregunto Nami parándose

**-Debemos hacer transfusión de sangre, esta herida no esta hecha por un cazador es herida de un demonio por las garras marcadas y no solamente ellos si no de un vampiro-**Dijo Chopper para mirar a la pelinaranja sorprendida-¡**Maldición!-**

**-¿Qué pasa Chopper?-**Dijo el rubio

**-Su sangre esta contaminada…no podemos hacer nada-**Dijo el mientras escondía su mirada, Sanji abrazaba a la mujer que también estaba impactada

**-¿Que sucede, por que nos atacamos unos a los otros?-**Se preguntaba Chopper

**-¿Puedes cambiarla?, la sangre toma la mía-**Dijo Sanji

**-Ambos sabemos que la sangre de esos vampiros y de razas es muy distinta a la nuestra, la de ellos no son de sangre pura…lo lamento Sanji pero no podemos hacer nada, hay que inyectarle si no ella sufrirá demasiado, debemos dejarla descansar-**Dijo Chopper mientras preparaba una aguja-**Sanji llévate a Nami fuera de esta habitación**-

-**Ven vámonos**-Dijo Sanji tomándole de la mano para que saliera del cuarto

**-¿A que se refiere a los de sangre pura?-**Pregunto la pelinaranja

-**Sangre pura son los que jamás se han mezclado con otras especies, este es el único clan donde hay pura sangre pura excepto por unos cuantos, eso no es beneficioso si alguien o algo llega a juntar sangre ajena se causa una mutación genética algo penado por nuestro clan, en el caso de esta chica su sangre se mezclo con la de un demonio antes de que sufra una transformación hay que sacrificarla**-Dijo el rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza-**Ella a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros siempre fue débil ante enfermedades, si alguna vez se mezcla tu sangre con una impura cualquiera tiene derecho a cazarte y a matarte-**

En el mirador

Ambos jóvenes estaban rodeados, los tritones atacaron Luffy sin mucha dificultad derribo a unos cuantos mientras Zoro terminaba con algunos otros, en eso sintieron que alguien corría apresuradamente hacia ellos diciéndole algo a Luffy quien solo guardo compostura

-**Zoro vámonos, dejemos este encuentro para otro día-**Dijo el moreno mientras se marchaba junto con su amigo

-**¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto el peliverde Luffy solo le miro con tristeza

-**Zoro lo lamento pero me dijeron que ha Kuina le habían atacado, disculpa amigo pero su sangre esta infectada-**Termino de decir Luffy para que su amigo apresurara su velocidad

**-¡Kuina, Kuina!-**Gritaba Zoro mientras corría por los pasillos y habría la puerta de Chopper para entrar a la enfermería donde la vio tendida en la cama

**-¡Kuina!-**Dijeron entrando dos chicas, una morena pelo azabache, la otra con gran parecido a ella-**¡Vamos despierta, perdón por dejarte sola!-**

Chopper miraba con tristeza no podía hacer nada, miro a Luffy quien parecía en estado shock, Zoro trataba de no llorar, las dos mujeres estaban llorando, Sanji y Nami estaban abrazados tratando de controlar a la pelinaranja

**-La ataco un demonio y un vampiro del clan contrario-**Dijo Sanji mientras Zoro se alejaba de hay rápidamente Luffy le siguió junto con Sanji sabían lo que el era capaz de hacer

**-¡Kuina!-**Dijo en voz alta, mientras corría empuñando sus armas, mientras la presencia del peliverde aumentaba

**********************-++++3···*·**

Bueno aquí otro cap de este fic…que me agrada que les guste, gracias por el apoyo en este y los dema proyectos, gracias mi lectoras y lectores…sin mas me despido ya nos vemos en otra ocasión…adiós buen día..


	3. Venganza y creyendo en una humana

Entre razas que conviven con humanos hasta que un hecho cambia el punto de vista de Luffy sobre las cosas comunes, Nami quien cree ha llegado a una cuidad tranquila se da cuenta que puede ver cosas que son sobrenaturales.

**-Es de universo alternos, ellos mantendrán algunos superpoderes y fuerza sobre humana (De la serie y de las características de las razas que serán los protagonistas)**

**-Aquí existirán todo tipo de razas, la cuidad era tranquila hasta que los tritones comenzaran a atacar a todo tipo de personas-**

**-Tratare de dejar las personalidades intactas-**

**-Sin más disfruten de esta historia-**

********************-++++3···*·

Zoro corrió pero antes del salir del clan Sanji le pateo por la espalda con fuerza y Luffy le sujeto con firmeza

**-Zoro tranquilízate, por favor por ahora no podemos hacer mucho piensa-**Dijo Luffy seriamente en poco segundos Zoro se desmayo

**-¿Qué hiciste?-**Pregunto Sanji mientras se acercaba y le sujetabas sus katanas

**-Le dormí por unas horas no podríamos detenerlo si le dejábamos suelto, te lo encargo llévalo a su habitación y dile a alguien que le cuide hasta que despierte-**Dijo Luffy mientras caminaba hacia la clínica para ver a la mujer pelinaranja aun asustada y suspiro le tomo del brazo-**Ven conmigo-**

**El chico le llevo a su habitación**

**-Aquí solos en confianza… ¿Confías en mi?-**Pregunto el moreno

-**Si aun que…-**Dijo la mujer mirando al serio que estaba el joven

**-Déjame y déjanos ayudarte-**Dijo Luffy decidido dándole la mano

-**Pero por culpa mía a ella…**-

-**Esta guerra es inevitable tu tienes algo que jamás he visto pero si es necesario pelear con miles de cosas si eso vale la pena entonces…no tendremos problemas Nami, lo que necesito saber y que me lo digas, ¿Qué crees tu que eres?-**

**-No lo se, solo que cuando me acerco a alguien como tu o los demás puedo ver cosas que antes no podía-**

**-Ya sabes lo que somos júrame que jamás nos tendrás miedo por que cuando los humanos temen mas necesidad nos dan de atacar y lo que tu sabes…por favor jamás le comentes con otro humano-**

**-Lo prometo Luffy-**Dijo Nami dándole la mano

-¿**Te llevo a casa?-**Dijo el moreno mientras soltaba la mano de la mujer entro un hombre de edad de cabello blanco

**-Luffy ven conmigo-**Dijo Rayleigh-**Se que tu eres el líder pero debes borrarle la memoria y le cuidaremos de todas formas pero para su seguridad abra que borrarle la memoria-**

**-¿Por que?-**Pregunto el moreno

-**Solo nosotros podemos saber que hay dentro del clan si alguien se llegase a enterar no solo seria perjudicial para ella y para nosotros si no que para todos los humanos-**Dijo el hombre seriamente-**Luffy por el bien de todos-**

**-Esta bien entonces le are dormir y tu le borras la memoria-**Dijo Luffy mientras volvían a entrar a la habitación y le sujeto del hombro firmemente mirándole a los ojos ella se desmayo

**-No te preocupes Luffy le cuidaremos como a una de nosotros-**Dijo Rayleigh

**-Lo se…-**Dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación un poco tiempo después salio el adulto y Luffy le llevo a su casa, espero a que despertara

**-¿Dónde estoy?-**Pregunto la mujer y noto que el chico estaba en la pared frente a ella**-¿Tu eres?**

**-Alguien te perseguía y te desmayaste cuando llegamos aquí yo solo me quede a cuidarte por cierto soy Luffy tu compañero de clase-**Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso

**-Soy Nami y gracias por ayudarme-**Dijo la mujer de cabellos naranjos mientras se paraba de la cama-**No recuerdo nada…-**

**-Bueno ya es tarde me debo ir si alguien te vuelve a molestar llámame este es mi numero-**Dijo Luffy mientras salía de su casi sin antes en la puerta dejar algo que le marcara que tipo de presencia se les acercaba

Al día siguiente

**-¡Luffy, Zoro escapo!-**Dijo el rubio mientras el moreno solo estaba con los pantalones se puso rápidamente su polera y le buscaron. Zoro corría rápidamente hasta atravesar toda la cuidad, en ese mismo momento apareció un hombre alto, con un atuendo oscuro, un collar en forma de cruz, ojos color amarillos el otro vestido con ropa mas habitual, nariz extrañamente cuadrada es un buen espadachín del clan y de grupo de la guardia llamado CP9

**-¡Ojos de halcón sal de mi camino también tu Kaku!-**Dijo Zoro mientras observaba a ambos de forma desafiante

**-Que mal educado, me llamo** **Dracule Mihawk que no se te olvide**-Dijo el hombre mientras le miraba indiferente

**-¿A que se debe tu visita?**-Pregunto Kaku

**-¡Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Kuina!-**Dijo Zoro mientras atacaba a ojos de halcón este empuño una daga cortándole y este comenzó a sangrar

-**Eres idiota-**Dijo Mihawk-¿**Por qué te atacaríamos?**

**-¡No me importa que tanto me hieras yo solo quiero saber, quien daño a Kuina!**-Dijo el peliverde volviendo a atacar esta vez fue detenido por Kaku pero fue derribado por una patada

**-Demonios**-Bufo Kaku mientras miraba al hombre rubio que le ataco

**-Marimo idiota**-Dijo este mientras miraba al hombre peliverde**-¡Vuelve a tus cabales!-**

**-Ya veo entonces…Kaku ve por la división de los hombres de Wapol-**Dijo Mihawk mientras observaba a los dos hombres y notaba que se acercaba otro

**-Zoro fue Enel y Moria…-**Dijo Luffy mientras caminaba-¡**Zoro, Sanji dejadlos, no podemos hacer nada con ellos nada mas con los responsables! **

**-¡Pero Luffy ellos mataron a!-**Pero no termino de decir Zoro

**-Se que ella es o fue importante pero de paso no podemos hacer nada, ellos no están refugiados aquí por si fuera a si sentiríamos la presencia y ojos de halcon no estaría sorprendido –**Dijo Luffy apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, Zoro simplemente bufo, guardo sus katanas miro a los del clan contrario y se marcharon

**-Kaku busca a Enel tenemos que hablar con el**-Dijo el hombre de ojos amarillos

**En la escuela**

**-Entonces mientras ellos lleguen debemos cuidarle a Nami-**Dijo un hombre de cabello negro-**Luffy esta en una reunión y Zoro se tomo el día libre**-

-**Ella debe tener algo importante pero debemos apoyar a Luffy ante todo Usopp**-Dijo un chico afro mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba a tres puestos de ellos

**-A si es aun que todo el mundo se interponga Brook **–Dijo Usopp y ambos se acercaron a la mujer

-**Hola soy Brook, me preguntaba si quieres ir a conocer alrededor-**Dijo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa

-**Esta bien-**Dijo Nami no muy convecina y los tres recorrieron

**En el clan**

Un hombre de cabellos verdes estaba botado bajo un árbol de cerezos, en su mano tenia una foto de Kuina y del cuando pequeños recordando sus juegos e aventuras vividas que ahora se sentía mal por no haberle podido ayudar ni proteger sintió unos pasos acercándosele y se recostó de la misma forma que el

**-¿Como te fue Luffy?-**Pregunto el hombre escondiendo la fotografía

-**Zoro no esta bien que te guardes todo si quieres llorar hazlo estamos en confianza, me fue bien ambos serán castigados, los pactos están disueltos a menos nos apoyan los lobos, algunos hechiceros y otras razas son las menos pero creo que solo con algunos podemos derrotar a cualquiera-**Dijo Luffy mientras sonreía

**-¿Le vamos a proteger a ella?-**

-**A si es…ella es la única que puede mantener en paz los humanos y nosotros a la vez que desate una guerra entre nosotros, ayer le borramos los recuerdos de estos últimos días por su seguridad la protegeremos desde lejos, ¿Me apoyas Zoro?-**

**-Siempre te apoyare…aun que decidas estupideces Luffy-**

**-Zoro no te sientas culpable y no hagas ninguna estupidez-**Dijo Luffy parándose del lugar y caminando hacia su casa-**Su entierro es al atardecer…-**

**-Esta bien-**Murmuro Zoro mientras miraba el cielo

**En la noche**

**-Alo**-Contestando el celular Luffy

**-Soy Nami, me persiguen unas personas, ¿Me ayudas?-**Dijo con una voz agitada

**-¿Dónde estas?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-Estoy en la plaza fuera del centro comercial**-Respondió

**-Espera estoy cerca de hay-**Dijo Luffy colgando el celular dirigiéndose hacia donde le había dicho noto la presencia de hechiceros y de Enel

**-Sabia que esa mujer no era la correcta pero Moria le ataco sin más…tu eres tan apetecible-**Dijo Enel acercándose pero Luffy le golpeo la cabeza impactando contra el suelo fuertemente y Luffy le levanto de la camisa golpeándole con la otra mano en la cara

-¡**Te mataría el dolor provocado no se puede controlar con nada, molesta a ella nuevamente a ella y te juro que no te perdono!-**Dijo Luffy mirando fríamente por un momento olvido a los hechiceros y le golpearon por la espalda reacciono cuando escucho a la mujer gritar para luego sentir una presencia

-**¿Qué eres?**-Se pregunto Enel a notar que la mujer tenia una presencia realmente fuerte para notar otra que era del moreno

**-Te dije que no te perdonaría**-Dijo levantándose y con su presencia derribo a los hechiceros, Enel solo se debilito ante su fuerza

**-Maldición**-Enojado Enel y sacaba sus colmillos preparando su ataque

**-Esa chica la protegeré aun que me cuesta mi vida**-Dijo Luffy mientras le atacaba fieramente sin demostrarle ninguna debilidad golpeándole incluso cuando cayo al piso con golpes en todo el cuerpo

**-Luffy ya basta-**Dijo la mujer mientras observaba la brutalidad del moreno y noto que otras personas se acercaban

**-¡Enel!-**Dijo un hombre llamado Rob Lucci con otras 3 personas golpeando a Luffy fuertemente este solo le devolvió la mirada y le golpeo causando que cayera contra la pared

-**Shhhh maldición**-Dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie pero fue encandilado por luces potentes-**Cazadores-**

-**¡Luffy por favor contrólate!**-Dijo la mujer acercándose para tomarle del brazo**-¡Luffy tengo miedo nos quieren capturar! **

**-Vámonos-**Dijo Rob pero unas personas estaban subiendo a Enel a una furgoneta-**¡Enel!-**

**-Nami…-**Murmuro soltándose de ella para ir a golpear a los cazadores con ayuda de Rob eso les dio tiempo de escapar junto con Nami hacia un rió que estaba cerca

**-¿Luffy eres un vampiro?-**

-**Nami que si lo fuera -**Murmuro el moreno

-**No me importaría eso, gracias por protegerme- **

**-¿Por qué no te sorprende ni nada de eso?- **

**-Tu me prometiste que me cuidarías pero que jamás te temiera… ¿O no fue a si Luffy?- **

**-Tu recordaste todo eres increíble…Nami-**

**********************-++++3···*·**

Bueno aquí otro cap de este fic…que me agrada que les guste, gracias por el apoyo en este y los demas proyectos, gracias mi lectoras y lectores…sin mas me despido ya nos vemos en otra ocasión…adiós buen día y semana.


	4. Algo simple

Eiichirō Oda

Entre razas que conviven con humanos hasta que un hecho cambia el punto de vista de Luffy sobre las cosas comunes, Nami quien cree ha llegado a una cuidad tranquila se da cuenta que puede ver cosas que son sobrenaturales.

**-Es de universo alternos, ellos mantendrán algunos superpoderes y fuerza sobre humana (De la serie y de las características de las razas que serán los protagonistas)**

**-Aquí existirán todo tipo de razas, la cuidad era tranquila hasta que los tritones comenzaran a atacar a todo tipo de personas-**

**-Tratare de dejar las personalidades intactas-**

**-Sin más disfruten de esta historia-**

********************-++++3···*·

A la semana después en clases

**-Luffy quedaste en reforzamiento**-Dijo Zoro a su amigo que estaba sentado sobre la mesa

-**Si** **nuevamente shishishi algún día saldremos de los últimos lugares**-Dijo Luffy mirando entrar a la pelirroja con sus amigas y los chicos se le quedaban mirando

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Tu me prometiste que me cuidarías pero que jamás te temiera… ¿O no fue a si Luffy?- **_

_**-Tu recordaste todo eres increíble…Nami-**_

_**-Si pero…¿Que si ellos saben que tengo estos recuerdos?-**_

_**-No lo sabrán guardemos esto para nosotros, nuestro secreto-**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-**Luffy te busca Hancock**-Dijo la chica peliazul señalando a la mujer que estaba en la puerta

-**Gracias Vivi pero dile que ahora estoy ocupado**-Respondió el moreno mientras copiaba una tarea de ingles-**Nami ¿Me puedes ayudar?**-

-**Bueno-**Dijo acercándose a el

**-Últimamente esos dos se llevan bien creo que lo vamos a perder, Zoro-**Comento Sanji que estaba al lado de Zoro

-**En realidad mientras no se vuelva un completo idiota me da lo mismo-**Dijo este mirando a los dos jóvenes

-**Si fuese mas idiota entonces creo abandonare el clan**-Dijo Sanji mientras tocaba la campana para que entraran a clases

-**Entonces comprendes**-Murmuro Nami

**-Si, ¿Vamos a comer un helado luego de clases?**-Comento el moreno mientras miraba a la mujer

-**Bueno hoy hace mucho calor, ¿Y tu clan si te ven conmigo?**-

-**No pasa nada, ellos creen que perdiste los recuerdos y si te ven conmigo yo me las ingenio**-

**-Buenos días alumnos abran su libro en la página 321-**Dijo entran a la clase el maestro

Después de clases

**-¿Como van las cosas en tu clan?**-Pregunto Nami mientras caminaban saliendo de la escuela

**-No ha habido nada raro esta semana, se dice que ya están mas tranquilos probablemente fue por que el gran líder nos dijo que la paz para ambos mundos era lo más importante pero solo es cuestión de tiempo-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba a la mujer que le miraba

**-Todavía no entiendo el por que soy tan importante**-Murmuro la mujer mientras caminaban por una gran arboleda y sintió como la abrazaban de la cintura con firmeza atrayéndola a el

**-¿Una humana?-**Hablo el hombre llamando la atención de Luffy que le miro fríamente-**No…mucho mejor que una-**

-Aléjate en este momento de Nami, Johnny no me obligues a golpearte-**Dijo Luffy avanzando hacia el**

**-¿Quién es Luffy?-**Pregunto algo asustada Nami al notar que el chico se le acercaba mas a ella, Luffy avanzo hacia el y le boto velozmente sujetando a Nami

**-Ya te lo advertí nadie se mete con Nami**-Dijo Luffy firme en su palabras

-**Jajaja no as cambiado vampi**-Dijo Johnny mientras se levantaba**-Bien soy un hombre con fuerza sobrenatural**

-**No me digas vampi y ¿Dónde esta Yosaku?**-Pregunto Luffy mientras le ayudaba a pararse

**-Esta con Zoro hablando sobre la próxima luna ya sabes un combate, vine a molestarte pero ya me voy, un gusto conocerte Nami nos vemos en otra ocasión –**Dijo marchándose

**-Es unos de los hombres lobos, bueno vamos por nuestro helado antes que lleguen más personas y nos molesten-**Dijo Luffy caminando y Nami se quedo atrás-**¿Pasa algo?**-

-**No me acostumbro a esto**-

**-Se que es complicado pero debes entender que nosotros te protegeremos de todo-**

**-Gracias-**

**-¿Qué harás mañana Nami?-**Pregunto el moreno mientras compraba el helado para ambos

**-Robin me invito a comprar ropa en el mall de la cuidad-**

**-Aps, bueno te acompaño a tu casa-**

**-¡Nami ehh…eres mía!-**Dijo un hombre blanco que estaba arriba de un árbol

-**Enel ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a Nami o te matare**-Dijo seriamente Luffy y mirando diabólicamente

**-Hace ya unos días perdiste a algunos de los tuyos, ¿Acaso para proteger a una persona aras que mas gente muera?-**Dijo sonriendo Enel y Luffy bajo la cabeza

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-¿Que no es obvio?, si no la tengo hoy muchos vendrán por ella hasta obtenerla-**

**-No te dejare a Nami tan fácilmente-**

**-Sabes que soy como un dios nadie me detiene-**Dijo Enel mientras se acercaba velozmente para golpear a Luffy este levanto a Nami para dejarla en un árbol

**-Llama a Robin que venga por ti-**Dijo Luffy al oído para bajar a donde estaba Enel

-**¡Ya basta ambos no es momento ni el lugar adecuado, Enel vete a donde perteneces**!-Dijo la voz de un hombre de cabello rojizo-¡**Luffy sabes las consecuencias que esto te puede traer!**

**-Shanks…-**Murmuro el pelinegro y Enel se marcho de pronto

**-¡Sabes que esta prohibido Luffy no puedes exponernos a si aun mas a ella!-**Dijo mientras le tomaba de la camisa fuertemente-**¡Puedes ser heredero pero eres afectado como cualquiera de nosotros además se supone que a ella le borraron todos los recuerdos…!-**

**-¡No puedo dejarla sola!-**Grito Luffy mientras se soltaba

**-Deberías…cuando vuelvas a casa hablaremos bien-**Dijo Shanks volteando

**-¿Estas bien?-**Pregunto Nami bajándose del árbol-**Lo siento si por mi te puedes meter en problemas**-

**-Tranquila…jamás te dejare –**Hablo Luffy tomándole la mano para comenzar a caminar

**-¿Quién era el?-**

**-Es como mi padre, el solo esta preocupado eso es todo además todos andamos tensos-**

**-¡Luffy!-**Grito la voz de una mujer delante de ellos se cabellos negros y envidiable figura

**-Hancock, ¿Cómo te va?-**Pregunto Luffy saludándole-**Ella es Nami y ella es Hancock una amiga de primaria –**

**-¿Luffy es verdad los rumores de que proteges a esta chica y estas enamorado de ella?-**Pregunto Hancock mirando con desprecio a Nami

**-Si a ella la protejo y le protegeré pero… ¿Estar enamorado? **–Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

**-Luffy entonces cásate conmigo**-Dijo la pelinegra tomándole del brazo

**-No puedo lo siento**-Dijo Luffy-**Debo llegar temprano – **

**-Adiós Luffy…Adiós vete con cuidado desde ahora en adelante-**Anuncio la mujer mirando a Nami

**-¿Dónde vamos?-**Pregunto Nami mientras el chico caminaba

-**Vamos a ver la puesta de sol es muy hermosa-**

**-Claro vamos-**

**-Nami… ¿Qué piensas de mí?-**

**-Eres un chico interesante, te conozco no hace mucho tiempo pero te debo mucho me salvaste varias veces-**

**-Nami…te quiero-**Murmuro y le miro ya cuando llegaron esta le miro sorprendida

**-Yo…-**

**-No digas nada…perdona no debí decir eso no en estos momentos-**

**-Esta bien…-**

**-¿Y el beso?-**Pregunto una voz

**-¿Qué sucede Usopp?-**

**-Noticias de la junta de gobernantes, Nami se quedara con nosotros es nuestra prioridad cuidarla-**

**-Entiendo pero entonces lo aprobó…-**

**-Dragon tu padre sabe las consecuencias que traerá esto por ello quiere verte enseguida-**Dijo Usopp-**Me mandaron también a buscar a Nami y llevar tus cosas a si que vamos andando**-

-**Cuídala por mi…nos vemos Nami-**Dijo Luffy marchándose rápidamente

Con Dragon

**-Hijo se que esa chica te interesa pero tienes prohibido enamorarte mas si es de un humano**-Anuncio Dragon notando que Luffy estaba en la habitación

-**Padre lo comprendo pero-**

**-Pero nada…escúchame no dejare que te arriesgues a algo si te involucras con ella sentimental mente entonces te are alejarte de ella-**

**-Creo que ella me gusta por que no puedo-**

**-Tu eres el siguiente para procederme debes dar el ejemplo no puedes involucrarte con esa humana-**

**-¡Ambos sabemos que ella no es humana!-**Levanto la voz Luffy

**-Suficiente….vete-**

**-No puedo padre lo siento….yo le quiero y no me alejare de ella**

**********************-++++3···*·**

Bueno aquí otro cap de este fic…que me agrada que les guste, gracias por el apoyo en este y los demás proyectos, gracias mi lectoras y lectores…adiós buen día y semana.


End file.
